Saviour
by Fonetik
Summary: May tries to play MapleStory for the first time, but gets sucked in! What happened? How? Will she get out? Read and find out! edit of the first one . Reviews are welcomed. T for slight language.


**Well, here's that edit that I was doing ;P it only took me this long because I was extremely lazy and didn't want to do it over, lol. I also (tried to) changed the title to Saviour, so excuse the crappy title right now, and would like to give thanks to all those who gave me constructive criticism! -applauds- I'm thanking: Xemik665, Zethos Orenia Gale, Lyrei, and CrapPish. I don't mind at all that some of you were harsh xD and thanks again for your help :3**

"May!!" My brown haired friend, Kayla, called out.

"Hmm?" I looked into her bright green eyes as she spoke.

"Was there sci-- Hey! Your eyes are extremely gray today!"

"Err... is that a good thing?"

"Well, yea, it brings out your hair." You see, I had bleached it a few years before, just to see what color it'd be, to my surprise, it came out as a silvery white, highlights in my warm brown hair of course. Ever since then, I've kept it this way.

"So what were you saying?"

"Oh! Was there any science assignments for summer break?"

"Of course, we have to write an essay on the decay of oranges."

"My God, that sound's sooo boring, are you doing it tonight?"

"Yea, I'll be studying some stuff too."

"But it's summer vacation!" She said with a pout.

"Well, I want to finish my assignments before I play."

"So when are you coming to my house?" By now, we were on our way home. Kayla was my neighbor and, ever since pre-K, my best friend.

"I might be able to come over on Saturday."

"Awesome! I want to show you this game I found."

"Are you trying to get me to neglect my homework?" She smirked.

"I know you absolutely love to play online games, felt like I should let you in." I sighed as we turned onto our street.

"Well, now that you have me curious, what's the name of the game?"

"Maple Story, it's really fun, I've met a bunch of good friends on there, they know about you and would love for you to play!" I pondered the though, video games, or my responsibility? Although I already played a few good MMO's, I was still looking for a good one to play.

"Sure, I'll check it out when I have time, if not, I'll try at your house."

"Promise?"

"Yea, I promise." She smiled at me and I smiled back as I reached my doorsteps.

"Cya later, Kayla."

"Byeeee May!" She was always so bubbly, but afraid of most things. In a way, she was the opposite of me. I was quiet most of the time, and preferred to read a book. But, when it came to trying new things or watching a scary movie, I was most never afraid.

As I went through my door and up the stairs to my room, I couldn't help but be curious about Maple Story. I've heard of it from my online buddies, they said it was good, but I never thought of playing it then. Kayla's opinion on things were mostly always true, when she said something's good, it is.

I've always liked online games, mostly because I was the best at them. I usually finish my homework at remarkable speeds, much, much faster than others, and found a whole chuck of time where I would just read and read and read. I started to get more into the computer, and started my first MMO, GunBound. I was so addicted back then, my eyes were basically glued to my computer screen whenever I wasn't doing any homework. Then, I started coming back to reality, my playing time was less, and my reading was up. I went on with this unbalanced habit for a few more months of my 10-year-old self. But I got myself together, and made time for both of my hobbies.

I put my backpack on the side of my desk and headed towards my computer. As I waited for it to turn on, I reached into my bag and grabbed out a book, The Restaurant at the End of the Universe, it's a pretty good book so far. But, once I got to my page, my computer finished loading.

I clicked on internet and started googling "Maple Story." I went to the first link, and came up to a page with a lot of languages on the right hand side, I clicked on Global. I started to sign up, and go through the usual procedures of starting a new MMO. Make an ID on the website, download the game, and learn how to play. I started to download the game, and with the knowledge that these games take forever to download, I started to read my book once again. When it finished, I didn't hesitate to start right away. I typed in my passport and password, and was brought to a page with a bunch of what where probably servers at the top, I picked the one that appealed to me most, Windia.

Now all I had to do is select my character, or in my case, make one. I picked the name Saviour, and changed my character's appearance to my desire, but, when I clicked "ok" my eyes started to feel like they've been dilating for the past hour, which gave me a headache. I started to rub my temples, but, when I opened my eyes, everything started to get darker, and darker, until I could no longer see. Then I blacked out right at my desk.

**Hurray :D finally, I edited it xD I hope you guys like this edit better than the other one, all though it doesn't get as far. I know I made the first one very, very brief and it went along way to quickly, but I'm sorry D: I hope this makes up for it :3**


End file.
